Ohladdin (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of Aladdin Cast *Aladdin - Oh (Home) *Genie - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Jasmine - Disgust (Inside Out) *Jafar - Smek (Home) *Iago - Zazu (The Lion King) *Abu - B.O.B. (Monsters vs Aliens) *Magic Carpet - Bullseye (Toy Story) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswng4.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx5.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-029.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-030.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-052.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-053.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-054.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-055.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-057.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-059.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-063.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-064.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-065.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-066.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-067.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-068.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-072.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 Soundtrack *Arabian Nights (Bruce Alder - Aladdin (1992)) *One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - Aladdin (1992)) *Life is Great (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog) *A Friend Like Me (Robin Williams - Aladdin (1992)) *Prince Ali (Robin Williams - Aladdin (1992)) *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga - Aladdin (1992)) *I Love Money (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog) *We Are In Love (Bugs and Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes) *Palpatine's Teachings (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Gloria decides to leave) *Anakin's Dark Deeds (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Peter Potamous fights Discord and saves Gloria) *Enter Lord Vader (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Peter Potamous and Gloria try to escape the guards) *General Greivous (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Peter Potamous tries to escape with Roo and RC) *Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the guards ambush poor Peter Potamous) Trivia *Oh will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Gnasty Gnorc will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *When Rocko picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, Bowser Koopa and his Koopalings will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonambi Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia